Why Does Everyone Assume?
by FaeTholomew
Summary: Corey Taylor and Jim Root of Slipknot are best friends. Nothing more, right? Their bandmates don't agree and they make it clear that they don't. With their feelings for eachother becoming an issue, what're two men suppose to do. It's probably OOC but meh.


It's SLIPKNOT! Its About Corey Taylor and Jim Root who are in 2 bands together, that doesn't make you think at all! But anyway OOC most likely, and please enjoy the yaoi!

Corey's POV

Straining his voice for the last song on the set, Corey let his voice hold the last scream. Breaking the scream into a low growl, then barking the lyrics at the moshing crowd. His throat hurt, and it wasn't the fun type of hurt. It was the skin tearing hurt.

He could hear everything going on around him, his 8 band members, the crowd, his own sweat dropping onto the stage. Corey jumped onto an amp, and started screaming the lyrics again, the crowd getting pumped again.

As the song ended, and he thanked the crowd, Corey looked over at his best friend. The 6'6 guitarist, joker clad mask, Jim Root. Walking over slowly to the much taller man, Corey hit him on the back, causing Jim to look down and laugh. Just like always.

Backstage everyone was either drinking, talking, or eating. Corey proceeded to pull off his mask, letting his painted face show. He could feel the others eyes on him, he wasn't talking much, so they were initially worried.

Picking up a water bottle, he opened it, then let the cool liquid make its way down his sore throat. He saw Sid staring at him, and hoarsely said, "What?" The DJ made a 'oh' face, then turned to the others saying, "Corey's losing his voice!"

Rolling his eyes, Corey drank more water, stopping when Jim started walking over to him. Both he and Jim were moving to talk, but stopped when Joey decided to open his mouth.

"Well, I bet Jim will make Corey feel all better. Just take him home, and let Corey cuddle all up on him. Then help his voice by making him scream in pure ecstasy!" Corey and Jim both groaned as the other 7 laughed.

Recently the joke of the band was that Corey and Jim were in a relationship. It was funny, at least to everyone but Corey and Jim. They were only making the joke because Sid and Joey walked in on the singer and guitarist sleeping in the same bed, Jim holding Corey to his chest.

Corey just rolled his eyes again, and went to wash his face free of the paint. Closing the door shut behind him, Corey filled the small sink, then dunked his head in. He kept his face in the water, holding his breath.

The water felt nice, his eyes kept shut. He could feel some of his hair floating around his face. God, he was so tired…

Then he felt someone tugging him upwards, bringing him up for air. Corey turned his wet face, looking up to see Jim, who smiled awkwardly, then said, "The fuckers wanted me to make sure you were still alive, something about not wanting their motherfucking singer trying to do himself in like a pussy."

"What would make you say that?" Corey said looking at the taller man, who in return smiled and said, "Well finding my best friend keeping his face under water for longer than most people need, that could be a big fuckin clue.."

Corey smiled, "I wasn't done washing my face.." Jim smirked, and kicked the door closed, hearing whistling sounds from the other room. "Lemme help you with that Cor."

Jim's POV

Picking up a nearby towel, Jim dabbed it in the water. Looking at the short, now blonde haired singer, he put the towel to the tan face. Rubbing gently, the guitarest heard the singer making little noises. "So, why were you keeping yourself under for so long?"

"Just doing what I always do after a show…" Jim snorted, "Yeah, cause hearing gay jokes about us helps so goddamn much.." He heard Corey laugh, "Let the fuckers have their fun. We're nine guys on 2 buses, we're bound to find some of them in embarrassing situations." Jim laughed louder this time, "Fuck that is true." He rubbed the tip of Corey's nose clean, watching the singer squint, and move the muscles in his face a bit. "Wait, weren't they always making gay jokes about us?" Jim looked down at the singer.

He then answered, "I think so… Wasn't it cause we're best friends and almost nearly always together on a tour or in a band together?" Corey nodded, "I think it was that, or the fact you were the only one I would really let near me, or you know get touchy with me."

"Oh, when I first joined the band?" Jim was rubbing the side of Corey's face as he asked this, watching as the blonde leaned into his touch. "Yeah, when all of us kinda knew each other, but knew certain people better than others. I would only let you hit me on the back…" "Oh yeah, cause if anyone else did you'd start yelling at them and stuff…"

It was a morbid memory, when Corey was still reeling with memories of his bad family life, and Jim was the one person he could count on.

Jim looked back down into the ice blue eyes, still rubbing the same area. "Corey… I, you know… That I always wanted you to be happy right?" The blue eyes filled with confusion, "What are you talking about Jim?"

Jim knew he was making a mistake, but with all the jokes everyone was throwing around… It made him think. Made him think that maybe he and Corey did have a relationship that gave off a certain aura. They were in 2 bands together, so they spent a shit-load of time on road together, almost more than with their respective others.

They had known each other probably the longest out of everyone else in the band, so of coarse they were going to be close to each other when they first started out. Yet, they did lean on each other more than they should have, but it never bothered him before.

So why, Jim asked himself, why was he leaning down to press his lips against his best friends.

Corey's POV

Corey didn't move, he didn't do anything to stop Jim from leaning down and pressing his lips to his own. He felt Jim's scruff rub against him, and the guitarest calloused hands hold his face close. Corey's hands found their way to Jim's uniform jacket, and grabbed onto the thick material.

He was liking this far too much, way more than he should have at the very least. But the way he acted around Jim sometimes… He held Jim closer to him than before, kissing back, feeling Jim pull him closer as well.

It wasn't something he was against, but it was Jim, and that Corey was suppose to like women. But still Corey leaned into the kiss, it wasn't his doing, it was something buried in the back of his mind.

Both pulled away quickly when the bathroom door opened, revealing the youngest member of their group, Sid, smiling at them. Corey started to glare at the younger boy, whose smile merely grew.

"Sid, what's so amusing?" Corey could hear his voice it was a low growl. "I saw something I think the others will like hearing about." Corey immediately felt worried, did Sid see him and Jim practically making out.

He then heard Jim say, "And what would that be exactly?" The DJ's smile grew, "Oh just our rhythm guitarest and singer going at it!" Sid's voice had gotten louder, so all the other 6 band members turned their heads, looking shocked.

Corey cursed under his breath, then said, "The dumbass is imagining things." Jim nodded, "Yeah, you guys know how Sid gets sometimes." The others seemed to disagree. Mick stood up saying, "Well, I think we'll have to see for ourselves. At least how you two react when kissing each other." The others agreed, Corey then yelled, "Why the fuck are you people so hell bent on this whole Jim and I thing?" Joey smiled, "The fact that your arguing isn't helping the situation."

Corey groaned then turned to look at Jim who merely shrugged. "What do you sick fucks want to see?" Chris was the one to stand up and say, "Make-Out. Right here. Right now." He then sat back down, looking smug, causing Corey to growl louder.

Corey looked at Jim again, who looked in a different direction. Corey then cursed again, then said, "Fine!" He stood on his tip-toes, pressing his lips against the taller mans softly.

Jim's POV

Jim was initially taken back by the singer kissing him like that, but after a while his arm wrapped around the singer's frame. Leaning down, so Corey wouldn't have to stand on his toes.

He felt Corey's hands tangle in his shirt again, it was like the other's weren't even there. Jim leaned more into the kiss, one of his hands tangling in the blonde hair, as his tongue licked Corey's lips. His tongue slipped into the smaller man's mouth, whose own tongue moved into his mouth.

They broke apart, a small string of spit was hanging off Corey's lips, coming to end on Jim's lips. Jim stared into the lust filled blue eyes again, not wanting to look away.

The others started screaming and running around in terror, as Corey and Jim continued staring at each other. Jim then said, "Will you dumb fucks please to running around!" He hadn't looked away from Corey as he said this, probably cause he couldn't.

The others did stop, Clown then said, "So you guys are fucking homos!" The others all nodded, slightly scared of what they saw. And it wasn't too easy to scare these guys either. Corey was hiding his face by now, Jim glared slightly, his fingernails digging into Corey's shoulders. He could probably draw some blood with how hard he was digging into the smaller man's shoulders. It was kinda a turn on.

The others were all getting their say in on the situation, Jim was the first to stop them all again, "I'm going to blame it on the fact that we've been on tour for 4 months… Around each other and no women."

There were a bunch of sounds coming from the room about how Jim was just saying that to get away with being gay. Corey walked out of the room, making Jim realise he hadn't noticed that the blonde had left his arms.

"I'm done with this…" Jim walked through the room, picking up a few beers on his way out.

-Later that night-

Jim reached for another beer, his mind blurred, and thoughts on sex. He wanted to get laid, but didn't want to look for a hooker. It was too much work, and work + beer didn't work to well for him.

The door opened, revealing Corey, who was staggering back and forth. Obviously drunk himself. Breathing in and out, Jim looked at him. Arousal was obviously hanging in the room.

He watched as Corey sat down next to him, his breathing was laboured. Jim leaned back against the couch, his eyes closing and opening. He was having problems keeping his eyes open, that was him on liquor.

Slowly his head hung low, hair falling in his face, and he fell asleep.

He then was jolted awake by the feeling of someone of licking the head of his cock.

Corey's POV

Looking over at the taller man, his mind blurred, he remembered the kiss. Corey knew he wasn't fully gay, but at the moment he could be anything, and Jim was the closest thing near him. That, and Jim was the closest he would let a person get to him.

Getting on his knees between Jim's legs, Corey stared at the obvious alcohol induced erection. Pulling the pants zipper down carefully, Corey pulled Jim's erection out of his boxers. Staring at it carefully, Corey barely licked at the sensitive tip. He heard Jim whimper, looked up to see the guitarest was awake again, and leaned over, sucking the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it as he did. He could hear Jim trying to hold in his louder moans in.

Corey, honest to god, had no idea why he was doing this. It could've been the alcohol, the pure onslaught of just being horny, or the fact that Jim was one of the only people he trusted. So he let more of Jim's cock slide down his throat, bobbing his head as best he could.

He looked up at Jim again, this time through lidded eyes, moaning around the guitarist's cock, watching Jim's fingers dig into the couch. Corey's eyes stayed on Jim as he sucked gently on the member, the guitarist's hips bucking upwards. Corey's hands held the other's hips down, not wanting to choke.

He stared upwards, as one of Jim's hands flew to Corey's head, clamping down into his blonde hair. He felt Jim moving his head up and down, making him suck faster. Corey was feeling, and hearing everything again. He could hear Jim's low groans and whimpers, his own shallow breathing, the feel of Jim's cock moving in and out of his throat, and the feel of Jim's calloused fingers in his hair, scrapping his scalp. Still he kept going, letting more and more of Jim's cock slide in and out of his mouth, swallowing a bit.

He could feel Jim rocking his hips more gently, Corey licked the underside. Scrapping his teeth on the member as gently as he could, he felt Jim's fingers dig into his scalp drawing blood.

Pulling away Corey looked upwards at the guitarest, the calloused fingers still running through his hair. "Jim…" The guitarest pulled him upwards, dragging him towards their hotel room. Corey watched as Jim opened the door to the room, still pulling him by his wrist. He then felt his body make contact with one of the beds. Looking up he saw Jim crawling over his body

Jim's POV

Staring downward at Corey, Jim's fingers ran over the singers button down shirt. The steady breathing was interrupted by Jim promptly ripping open the shirt, staring at the tattooed skin, one of his hands ghosting over both of Corey's nipple rings.

Hearing Corey's breathing quicken, Jim leaned down and forced his tongue down the singer's soar throat again. His hands playing with the singer's nipples this time, playing with the rings that were in that already oh so sensitive area.

Pulling away, Jim moved down, actually licking at one of Corey's nipples. He moved the piercing around in his mouth, causing the singer to cry out. He continuously was pulling away so he could look at the singer, who would whimper in need, but he would go back to sucking on the singers pierced nipples. He watched as Corey's chest heaved up and down, then watched as Corey's blue eyes shut suddenly as Jim cupped Corey' s clothed erection.

Jim's hand gripped a bit more, and moved down. He couldn't tell whether he was still drunk or not, especially since he kept moving lower, leaving small pecks across Corey's skin. His hand gripped tighter, and he pressed his lips right below the singers belly button. Moving upwards, he licked inside Corey's belly button, hearing the singer's breath hitch upwards.

Pulling away, Jim undid the singer's pants, and lifted Corey's hips pulling the clothes away gently. Humming the guitarest, spread Corey's legs and stared at Corey's erection. Jim couldn't help but smile at the singers heaving chest.

Corey's POV

Corey could hear Jim chuckling under his breathe, so he lifted one of his hands and touched the side of the guitarist's face. He stared up into the drunk green eyes, at least Corey could assume he was drunk.

He could actually feel Jim's breath on his cock, causing him to arch his hips as he silently begged Jim to fuck him. But then he was suddenly on his stomach. Jim's hands forced him to lay on his stomach, his ass in the air. Corey could feel Jim's breath on his bare ass, his warm liquor coated breath.

He shivered feeling the guitarist's lips press against his spine, and kissing around the area. He jumped feeling Jim kiss right above his entrance, he felt so fucking self-conscious right now.

Corey couldn't help but cry out as he felt Jim lick his entrance, writhing as the guitarest tongue moved into him, rubbing against his inner muscles. He whimpered, pushing his hips back against Jim's tongue. He then heard Jim laugh in the back of his throat.

Trying to steady his breathing, he ended up crying out again as the tongue inside him was joined with a finger, that was stretching him open. Corey's hips moved against the now 2 fingers, Jim's lips moved to kissing the singer's shaking back.

"James please…" The fingers pressed against something, making Corey cry out and spasm on the bed. The guitarest laughed again, this time picking the singer up, and placing Corey on his lap. Corey could feel Jim's fingers in him deeper, pressing against that spot harder. "Fucker…," Corey's sore voice muttered, causing Jim to laugh then roughly bit the singer's shoulder, drawing blood. Whining, Corey moved against the fingers, trying to get more contact.

Corey was then pushed back onto his knees, so he looked over his shoulder. He watched as Jim pulled his own clothes off, watching his best friend pull his shirt up and over his head. "Jim…"

Jim's POV

Slowly making his way back to the singer, he wanted to take Corey for all he was. To break the singer, then put him back together. So he crawled on to the bed, and leaned against the singer's naked body.

He pulled Corey's legs further apart, getting ready to take the smaller man. His calloused hands touched the singer's ass, pushing his hips foreword, the head of his dick pushed into Corey. He could hear the singer hissing as he pushed further in.

Looking down at what he was doing, he noticed the blood dripping down Corey's thighs. He just kept staring at the blood as he pushed further in, causing more blood to dribble out.

Forcing more of himself inside, he hit the spot he needed, causing the singer to whine. "Corey, tell me what you need." The singer whined again, not wanting to reply, so Jim thrusted foreword hitting the singer's prostrate.

"Tell me." Corey whined again, causing Jim to growl and digging his nails into the singers hips causing blood to form. "Corey." The singer finally replied, "I want you fucking goddamn fuck me!" Jim couldn't help but laugh at the singer's never ending crude language. So he pulled his hips back and thrusted sharply into the singer, and he kept going.

It was the sound of their skin slapping together, the sound of Corey crying out in ecstasy, and the blood slowly dripping down the singer's hips, that was all Jim knew was in the room anymore. It was nothing else, it was just him and Corey.

So he pulled back and hit the singer's prostrate again, letting Corey scream out, probably waking the others up. They didn't care, they just wanted to finally express themselves.

Jim's hand flew foreword, and he grabbed a fistful of Corey's blonde hair. Pulling Corey's head back he picked the singer up again, placing him back on his lap. His hips jerked upwards, causing Corey to jerk away, only to have Jim pick Corey's hips up and force him to bounce.

They both could hear the sounds of their bandmates, yelling at them, asking them if they were okay. But they kept fucking.

Corey's POV

Corey could care less that their bandmates were screaming their asses off, trying to get them to open the door. He was focused on him and Jim getting off right now. Lifting his hips he hit back down hard, crying out as he hit his own prostrate.

He could feel the warm blood between him and Jim's thighs. Was it suppose to turn him on as much as it did? "Shit, Jim!" Corey listened to his own voice crack, then heard Jim gasp out his name as he thrusted up into Corey's moving ass.

"Corey… I can't hold up much longer!" Corey moaned at the sound of Jim's voice, so when he felt Jim's hand wrap around his cock he couldn't hold it in anymore. He felt his own hot cum spill over his chest. Then cried out, eyes closing tightly as Jim's own hot cum sprayed against his prostrate.

Corey's breathing evened out and he could smell Jim's alcohol soaked breath meeting his own. Jim's hand pulled Corey's chin around, then pressed their lips together, their tongues meeting softly.

Corey smiled as their tongues literally wrapped around each other, and more of their saliva mixed. He turned around on Jim's lap, wincing as the guitarist's cock slipped out of him. Still he kept his mouth connected to Jim's, pulling away with the same small trail of saliva inbetween them, keeping them connected.

His sweat soaked forehead fell against Jim's, who's hands touched his face, this was nice.

"Corey, are we drunk, or did this mean something?" The guitarist voice sounded said, Corey could tell that he was worried about this meaning nothing, that it was nothing but a drunken fumble to Corey. The singer could feel unfamiliar tears forming in his eyes, he hadn't cried in years, not since his childhood.

So Corey pressed his forehead lovingly against Jim's even more, "I think this meant something." He smiled as soon as he saw Jim's own smile.

Jim's POV

It was morning, and he had woken up with Corey in his arms. It was a fucking wonderful day, but they were going to have to answer to their friends. Still, they had each other's back.

So as they walked down to the hotel lobby to meet up with their others. They tried not to look suspicious, as the others glared at Jim and Corey. Jim chose to ignore it and talked to Corey, "So what's the plan for today?" The singer shrugged, "I'm up for anything."

Jim smirked, "Well, how about we get some breakfast, do some other stuff, and some OTHER stuff later tonight." Then Corey blushed, his blonde hair falling slightly into his face as a smile formed.

Neither of them looked up when Sid screamed, "I KNEEEEEEWWW IT!" Joey had joined in midscream. The two were glaring at them. Jim replied, "Ya know what?" Joey answered, "That you two are homos! Not that their's anything wrong with that!"

Corey looked up at Jim, which caused Jim to smile down at the singer. Jim looked at the others, "Is it that hard for you guys to accept that Corey and I are only friends? I meant he and I could get wasted." The others were doubting him. "Then what were you doin last night!" Jim just smiled, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."


End file.
